


Choices of a Mother

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Sequels - Brian Herbert & Kevin J. Anderson, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica reflects from Caladan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices of a Mother

Jessica, bound concubine of the late Leto Atreides, sat in the large window of her home in Caladan City, despite how much she knew it would drive Gurney Halleck crazy. Nevermind how thorough his protection was, she mused, he'd worry about her high visibility as a target sitting there.

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass, feeling the faint vibrations in the glass from the pelting rain outside. All the time she'd been on Arrakis, she'd missed rain. The beat of the surf against the cliffs had been only second in her litany of things missed, losing to the steady feel of water slicing out of the skies to make their noises and sensations.

She could imagine Gurney's fit of outrage and worry if she dared suggest going abroad to walk in the storm. It made a small, tiny smile curve one corner of mouth.

Then she remembered her daughter, the latest letters from Irulan, and wondered. Perhaps when she chose to return home, she should have brought Alia here, to experience this first hand. Yet, was there any experience her daughter could not call up, being pre-born as she was?

The thought chased her smile away, and returned her to the state of meditative thought that had brought her here. Two choices, one to bear a son, against orders, and the other to take the Water of Life, despite her pregnancy, had led to an alienation from both children. Not for the fact either blamed her, but for the fact they belonged to a path she could not see.

Perhaps, when Caladan had soothed her soul enough, or when Paul's jihad had passed, she would be strong enough to make amends with each. For now, the rain continued its wash along the glass, its own comfort for her.


End file.
